Anything For Love
by Miztical-Dragon
Summary: He was looking for a past lost to him, she was running from a horde of demons. An unbelievable power, the Shikon Jewel, which vanished mysteriously never to appear. Out of all this chaos she never expected to fall in love, but she was determined to do any
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own nothing, well I own stuff, just not this stuff okay? **_

_Sorry about any/all spelling grammar mistakes, I need new glasses and yep..._

Full summary: He was looking for a past lost to him, she was running from a horde of demons. An unbelievable power, the Shikon Jewel, which vanished mysteriously never to appear. Out of all this chaos she never expected to fall in love, but she was determined to do anything to keep it.

_**Anything for love **_

By **Miztikal-Dragon **

_**Prologue: **_

Screams and cries of pain rang out into the darkness, night had fallen hours before and when the last candle in the village had finally flickered out, glowing eyes of all colors, shapes, and sizes became alive. There were hundreds of them, give or take a few, but they had come to this abandoned village searching for something they had never before seen. Power, an indescribable power that teased and tickled senses and each demon wanted it for themselves. So they searched all day for this feeling to return and when it did, they lay waiting eagerly until they could have it.

Village men grabbed pitchforks after the first screams and explosions, and attacked the hell beasts, most giving up their lives to try and save their families. The dead lay haphazardly on the ground, limbs that had been torn off thrown feet, sometimes yards away. The smaller demons fed hungrily on the corpses, ripping flesh and muscle tissue from bone, devouring the men and drinking the blood like vampires. They swooped in from the air, shot out of the ground, or catapulted themselves from trees and rooftops. It was a planned massacre.

The men, women, children, and elderly that were incapable of fighting hid in hay, or places that were hoped not to be expected, yet eventually everyone was found. Mothers cringed holding their children close as they listened to the blood curdling screams and sounds of neighbors dying. The monk who had come to the village earlier was laying in a heap on the floor, his lower torso completely gone. Some huts erupted into flames as demons sought out the power, they knew it was there, they could feel it boiling their blood and giving them more strength than they had before.

A small family of three cowered in the darkness, arms wrapped around each other, their bodies trembling in fear their heads ducked down hiding their silently crying faces and their terrified eyes. The demons had come without any warning, one moment their humble family was sitting down for dinner, grandpa talking up a storm about gossip and the next they were hiding for survival. The eldest woman held the remaining members of her family close, her fingers clutching them like a last lifeline, but she knew it was all in vain. The beasts would find them and would devour them like they had the other villagers and she knew exactly what they were looking for.

The Shikon Jewel.

A priestess had come to the village years before, blood trailing her feet, ebony hair disheveled, and dark black eyes that showed the hidden evil within each soul. The priestess had died that night in the village elder's small hut and with the empty body a single pink jewel that sparkled like the river water, however it too disappeared along with the said priestess' life and now the demon's were coming for it. They were coming for the phantom jewel that had left but whose powers remained. That sacred jewel had cursed the small village and now it was paying the price for an unknown crime.

Gathering her bearings, she pulled her children to her chest and whispered instructions into their ears. Almost inaudible protests were given but left on deaf ears, they would follow because all there was left to do was survive.

"Go," her tears fell down her face as she pushed her children away. "You've got to get away from this place, anywhere is better, just go."

Two pairs of frightened eyes gazed up at her and with the nod of a head, the eldest slipped a pale hand around the younger one and with the utmost caution they ran. Fire and death was all around them, screams from the demons and from villagers were burned into their ears and the back of their minds. There was no certainty that they'd make it out alive, but they had to try.

"Come on Souta," A soft voice cried softly. "We gotta hurry before they spot us."

The village was behind them, trees in front, the dry grass slapping against bare feet as they ran. There was no known destination, just the knowing of having to get away no matter what the cost. A roar broke out through the night's silence and the two of them risked a glance back as their hut crumbled to the ground. Hearts stopped and the scream of the boy was loud as he called out for his mother.

"Mama!" He cried hysterically, "Kagome! We've got to go back for her!"

"We can't," tears were falling down her face. "We can't, they'll kill us for sure, we've got to get farther away or they'll find us."

Souta struggled against his older sister's hand and in desperation Kagome picked up her brother and ran away from the burning village. She could feel them coming closer, they had heard them and it would be a miracle if they could get away. Her brother's fingers clutched her clothing and she held him closer running deeper into the foliage, her heart pounding so fast she thought it would burst from her very chest.

The wind was loud in her ears and she gasped for air as she ran, they were catching up and despite the adrenaline rushing through her keeping her going, her body felt like a ton. Nearly slipping on a rough patch of the ground, Kagome struggled to keep a hold of her brother as she jumped down a little cliff. She knew these backwoods like the back of her hand, however, never before had she traveled a nighttime like the devil was at her heels and she knew she was lost.

Claws reached out for her, nicking her arms and yukata, tearing the clothing and drawing blood. With no time to scream, Kagome tripped over her own feet and tumbled forwards, rolling down rocks and all she could do was hold Souta close. She could feel the demons surrounding her, closing in on her and fighting the blackness at the corner of her eyes, she screamed as loud as she could before it consumed her.

_**E/N: **KYAH! I don't know what I'm doing anymore! TT-TT Well that's all that you get for now. I've got this killer case of writer's block and I don't know how to get rid of it. I cry mucho mucho! Please drop me a line and tell me what you think so far. Next chapter will be out asap. (puts away her pitchfork) I leave now. _

_-Krystal-_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Yeah, this really sucks. I don't own anything, but I do have a good paying job, I guess. **_

_**Warning: **Bad naughty waught potty launguage. _

_**Anything For Love **_

_**By: Miztikal-Dragon**_

_**Chapter One:**_

**_Chapter One_**

Morning had come and gone making way for the warm afternoon, the white clouds small and incomparable to the vastness of the clear blue sky. Green vegetation was everywhere and as far as the eye could see there was endless green hill where one had yet to roam. A lone horse stood out like a sore thumb in the picture, its head bent as it focused its attention grazing upon the grass and the gentle swishing of its tail batting away the few flies that surrounded the large beast.

Feet away in the distance a body huddled over by the bank of the river, dirtied sandals and old clothing laying abandoned on a rock. Long black hair covered tanned skin, hiding the person from any unseen predators. Calloused hands cupped the clear cold water and splashed it over the body, chills and gooseflesh running havoc after meeting with the cold liquid.

"S-shit," a low voice cursed. "If I'd known how cold it was I would have just eased in."

Black eyebrows furrowed in irritation as he walked into the freezing water, his mouth set in a thin straight line. It was either suffer or go with out and at the moment he wasn't too keen on going with out, smelling like a Neanderthal was not something he wanted to experience. Waist deep was as far as the water rose and with out hesitation he plunged his body underneath the water only to surface a moment later spitting out a few more curses.

Traveling had been rough on him, but then again what hadn't? For him it was just what he did for a living, it was almost exactly like merely existing because one did, it was basically in instinctual thing for him. Groping for the smooth rock he had brought with him, he began scrubbing the dirt and grime from his body until it was pink and raw, hygiene, it was something he hadn't ever had to deal with before, it was something almost underneath him.

"Don't you even dare think of taking off!" His voice was accusing as he shot glares at the gazing mammal. "Because this time I'll really eat you for dinner!"

The four legged beast ignored the shallow threats and growling deep within his throat, he submerged his body once more under the freezing water before quickly scurrying from the river and letting the sun dry his body with its warmth.

His trail had left him stranded once again and despite knowing the terrain he wondered if he was even going in the right direction anymore. He couldn't even tell anyone what day it was anymore, let alone the year and no matter how much it frustrated him no to end, he continued on his path, never faltering long enough to think of anything else. He was on a mission, a journey that only seemed to be leading him in circles to nothing, no end, no gain, just nothing.

There were no clues, no trails, hints, or anything, all he had were his instincts and the knowledge which he had of it, to village men working out in the fields, or the women washing clothes in streams, he was cursed. Of course mentally berating himself would obviously get him no where and grabbing his pants, he pulled them onto his lower half and picked up the rest of his belongings.

There was no time to spare, he had to keep going and slipping on his broken in sandals, he walked up to the horse and patted its neck as if it were merely a dog or a cat, scratching its back and whispering coddling words as he loaded the pack at the rear or the animal.

Taking a moment to glance around the area, he climbed onto the horse and directed it towards the East. His nerves had been screaming for him to go West, however it was where he had come from so he couldn't go that way, it was strictly off limits. He wanted to sigh, to dig his blunted nails into hard trunks of trees and tear things to shreds, but he couldn't do that either. He was human and it meant that he was at the bottom of the preverbal totem pole, he was the weak that was fed upon and he hated himself.

He nudged the horse a little to the left as it followed a hidden trail traveled by the invisible, he may have been human but he could still feel someone or something walking over his grave and he wasn't about to let himself to be taken off guard. His sword was strapped on the left side of the horse and his eyes narrowed suspiciously as his ride slowed down drastically.

_'Careful,' _The wind blew through his hair as his violet eyes surveyed the surrounding trees. _'I don't need this shit right now, just keep going straight and hope that whatever is out there is just a figment of my imagination.'_

Moments dragged on forever and he could feel the tiny hairs on his arm rising as a flock of birds from the tree canopy flew off brashly without any warning. A loud snapping of a tree branch somewhere off in the distance scared the horse and despite trying to calm the enormous beast, it took off randomly, fleeing an unknown enemy like it was at its heels. Annoying as it was, he tried his using tactics to getting the dumb animal to slow down effectively getting himself reared off the horse as well as his belongings and hitting the ground with a loud thump as the horse rode off in a frenzied terror.

"FUCK!" He screamed loudly his fists clenching and slamming into the ground as he sat there seething.

Grumbling quite a few inappropriate words under his breath, he grabbed the pack and his sword, slinging them carelessly over his shoulder before heading off in the direction his horse had taken off in. He might as well go find it since he had paid for it after all and he didn't really want to walk around unless he wanted to become even more lost (not that he would opening or mentally admit to it).

It would take him twice as long to get to any nearby village and without that horse he would have to carry his own belongings. Things weren't looking too good for him and he was beginning to wonder what 'lady luck' was thinking because he wanted to set her straight if she was going to continue rattling his cage. He walked for what seemed like hours and the sun was already waning into the west, soon it would set and he would be completely alone once again, to fend for himself. It wasn't like he hadn't spent the last few years by himself, but the damned horse was better than noting and even when there was no one else around he figured he wasn't really alone.

Everything sucked, life sucked, and thinking about it made him angrier just remembering how he had come to this situation. Huffing to himself he frowned, why had everything suddenly grown quiet? Reading for his sword, he pulled it from its sheath and cocked his head, he wasn't as weak as other humans were, he could stand on his own ground. Red was splashed off to his right and he wondered why he hadn't seen it before. His heart was pounding rapidly in his chest, his fingers near trembling and brushing away the bushes from his view, his own blood ran cold. Bile rose from his stomach and he tore his gaze from the scene before he vomited, cursing his weak stomach. Clutching his stomach as he dry heaved, he shut his eyes tight, he would never be able to rid himself of the carnage.

_'Shit,'_

_**E/N: **_Well I don't know what to say about this chapter, it's not my best, and not my worst, but it is a lttle out of character. (shakes head) I don't know anymore. But yep. I'll try working on a new chapter to this story and "Getting To Know You" and maybe some others when I get off work on Friday. Sorry that it's going to take so long.

Fanfiction:

**_Steffaniey the Lavishly Splendid: _**Thanks! I hope that it will be too! **_InuYasha's1gurl16: _**Ok! **_Hououza: _**Wow! You always manage to review my stories! Thanks so much kyaaaah! **_Megan_** **_Consoer:_** Hope that you liked this chapter.

Mediaminer:

**_rin-sama1989:_** You make me blush! lol Me tooO!

Thanks for all the reviews! -Krystal-


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own them, never will, but a girl can dream. _

**Warnings: **Gore, possible spelling/grammar mistakes... If you see them and you wanna complain, write it in your diary! It's 5:40 in the morning and I'm posting this while I'm barely coherent!

_**Anything For Love**_

_By Miztikal-Dragon_

_**Chapter two **_

Crows were everywhere, their onyx silky feathers glowing ominously as they fed savagely on a small form. It was a human body and a tiny one, perhaps merely a child. Dark red blood, almost black stained and circled around it, pale and now purple looking skin glow, the light being shaded by the overlapping tree branches. A single hand was lifelessly outstretched in his direction, dirty nails digging into the grass, a glistening white bone sticking out from the two middle knuckles.

His stomach churned again and the back of his throat burned as the cold water he once consumed rushed out from his mouth along with stomach acid and chunks of undigested food onto the ground just in front of his knees. His eyes shut tight, tears stinging the corner of his eyes as he clutched his sides, begging who ever to let his nerves calm, just so he could keep at least something in his stomach.

It took longer than he expected, breathing deeply, his violet eyes closed tightly, calming down the rapid beating of his heart. If he wasn't human he wouldn't have to deal with pathetic things as getting sick over death, emotions that appeared out of nowhere. Sadness, sympathy, guilt, there were so many others, however he fought tooth and nail to keep them at bay. Scowling he rose shakily to his feet, using the nearest tree trunk to keep him standing straight. Those crows were worse than demons and some in actuality were, their red eyes staring into him, their beaks digging into the cold dead skin and ripping muscle from bone and devouring it. They were teasing him, showing him that they were more powerful than he was, but he knew different.

The sword was old and battered, some of the blade chipped with excess usage and improper care, but if fit perfectly in his hand, molding to it, becoming a part of him. Able to gather his bearings, he neared the scene, scaring away some of the crows, sending them hiding into the canopy bed, their caws loud and making him growl deep in his throat with irritation. Damn beats, stupid creatures, fucking bottom feeders in the food chain, that's all they were. Evil omens, creatures of the devils, the raven or crow, all symbols of death and all meaningless in his eyes, they needed to be eradicated.

Bringing his sword down easily above the crow demon, it fled, it's screeching louder than the others, threatening incomprehensibly it's future revenge. Like he cared though as he worried down on his bottom lip staring down at the child's mutilated corpse. He was angry at himself because he hadn't been there to save the boy, to hear his screams as he died without even a chance at survival. He may not have been there to save the poor child, but on the other hand he refused to abandon the body, before the sun could set he would make the unfortunate child a grave to rest in. He deserved that much if not more.

Pulling off his shirt and folding it, he placed it on a near by branch before he used his sword to tear up the ground. It no longer received as much action as he would have liked, but then again he couldn't really use the piece of metal the way that he wanted to in the first place so what did it matter in the end? It was a tough job, especially without the proper tools and night had fallen long before he was halfway finished. Muscles ached, sweat stuck to his body, running down his face, stinging his eyes, his long hair clung to his back and he was sure that he smelled like rotten fruit.

Dawn brightened up the dark sky and chased away the night just as he was able to maneuver the corpse of a small boy, maybe around the age of seven or eight and drag the bloody body into the rather large hole now in the ground. Brown eyes had been open wide and staring blankly at him and he merely suppressed a shudder before closing the dead orbs, it was so unnerving. Climbing out of the hole, he sat down propping himself up against a near by tree, using his arm to wipe away the sticky sweat gathering at his brow. He wasn't fit to be an undertaker, yet that's what he felt he was at the moment. A cold breeze had chills running up his body, gooseflesh swarming his now cold skin.

How did such a young child get so far out into the woods by himself? The nearest town was miles away and even if the kid had somehow made it out of the village, the demons inside the forest would have torn him limb from limb before he could get a mile or so if not sooner. What was going on? What was the entire story? Letting out a heavy sigh, he removed his arm from his eyes and gazed at the hole he'd dug for the child. Another life had been taken away, it didn't matter what age, sex, or status, death and cruelty took anybody and on a few occasions exploited the poor person who was at the wrong place at the wrong time.

He waited a few more minutes before getting to his feet, his hands grabbing for his shirt as he began piling the dirt onto the already dirty fabric. It would be a lot quicker and easier to use his shirt like a bucket or bowl, though it would no doubt the article of clothing. Rolling his eyes in irritation he grunted lifting the cloth only to dump the heavy soil onto the corpse below. He didn't know any type of prayers to say that would guide the kid to the after life, so he merely worked in silence, hoping that the child would somehow find his way.

The growling of his stomach let him know that food was essential from his position outstretch on the ground. The sun was already high in the air and his head lolled over to the other side as he scratched his stomach. Exhaustion had overwhelmed him after he had finished burying the boy, the blood already having soaked into the ground, never to allow any beautiful plants to grow in the patch of black. He wasn't sure how long he'd been asleep for, but the hazy feeling of his head gave him the impression that it wasn't long enough. Long ebony strands of his hair fell over his eyes, he needed to get going, needed to look for that damn horse if it was the last thing he'd do and this time, he really would eat it for dinner! He was hungry enough that he wouldn't put it past himself not to.

Groaning to himself, he pushed on his elbows till he was sitting half way up, being lazy sure sounded nice, though it would only delay him. He had things to do, people to find, and questions that needed answering. Things that were more important than one dead little boy in a seemingly empty forest. Brushing off his pants, he stretched out, flinching as joints popped uneasily in his hips and lower back. Oh yeah it was a pleasurable pain that he could afford at the moment if it meant temporary relief to his tired body.

Leaves shook from the trees and he barely had time to cover himself as the crow demon from earlier swooped down. Sharp deadly talons nicking flesh and tearing skin, throwing him to his hands and knees as a loud caw like laughter ripped throughout the air, the large black beast disappearing back into the green foliage surrounding the man. He cursed under his breath, his hands curling into fists, his long hair spilling over his shoulders, violet eyes burning with more than just dislike.

That bird would die! Dinner fucking served!

Silence was suffocating for him, only the loud inhale and exhale of his own breath his company and glancing up to the trees feet away his eyes froze. Jumping to his feet, he stalked closer to the solid tan colored enormous rocks. He thought he saw something, something that didn't fit in, and it made his heart begin to race with nervousness. His hands dug into the crevices as footholds, using his arms to pull him off the ground, something was definitely up there. Dried blood splotched over some parts of tan and dark brown, blending into the scenery, it was unnerving.

He slipped once or twice, almost falling back to the ground and possibly injuring himself, however he was able to steady himself. Carefully reaching up over a small cliff, his hand searched for something he could use to pull himself up and his heart skipped a beat as his fingers brushed against something cold and wet. Some of his questions about the dead boy were answered as his hand came back, blood covering his fingertips. His eyes went wide and he practically dragged himself up and finally able to get himself up, he felt the pit of his stomach drop to his feet.

Alabaster skin was purple and green with bruises, cuts and scratches, onyx hair covering the face and hiding the person from his view. Who ever it was, they were still a few feet above him but he could plainly see what his hand had touched. A single hand lay outstretched, reaching out to him, long slender fingers clutched around a ripped piece of cloth and the silent dripping of blood as it ran down pale skin. The cloth resembled the clothing of the small boy, the small dead boy.

"Oh god what happened here?"

**_E/N: _**graphic ne? well if not that's cool too! Sorry about such the long wait, my love life went from non-existant, to suddenly full, and my bottom wisdom teeth are coming in. OOOsh! I still haven't named the main character so far, but I'm sure that you already know who it is, if not, keep guessing! Thankz for all the comments! The next chapter will be up ASAP! Questions-Comments? Email me or Leave a review! Which ever fits your fantsy!

-Krystal-


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Gah, I don't own nuttin!**_

****HAPPY TURKEY DAY! lol

_**Anything For Love**_

_**By Miztikal-Dragon**_

_**Chapter Three**_

The yellow and orange flames crackled in the cold air, the smoke rising into the starry sky as the skewered fish roasted in the heat. Saying that it had been a long day for him was nothing but an over exaggerated understatement as his violet eyes stared softly at the girly laying on the other side of the fire. He didn't know what to expect earlier after coming across her unmoving bloodied form and at first he believed her to be dead like the young boy he had barely finished burying before hand.

Although it surprised him nonetheless to see a pair of fluttering eyelashes and for a moment he had gazed upon those clouded gems of cerulean before thick lashes hid those dazzling orbs from him again. He didn't understand why he was so caught up with her, the silky softness of her hair, and the baby smooth texture of her skin against his fingertips. Why was this wounded girl so appealing, so exotic, and entrancing that for the briefest of moments he forgot what he had been originally searching for. His teeth worried angrily on his lower lip as he thought, more or less dwelled, on this creature sleeping peacefully merely a few arm lengths away.

How had she ended up on the cliff side? What had been going on between her and some outside being? Who was the young boy to her, a son or brother perhaps? So many answerless questions raced throughout his mind, circling around his brain like bloodthirsty buzzards and demons. Who was this girl, this woman and why was there this invisible force calling for him, urging him to come closer beneath the surface?

A heavy sigh escaped his lips as he pulled the skewered fish from their dace with the flames, blowing on the cooked meat before tearing the tasty treat and closing his mouth to chew the spoils. His stomach growled in appreciation and he found himself ravenous as he continued devouring the small fish he caught from the riverside; it was absolutely delicious. He closed his eyes in pleasure for a moment, voicing his satisfaction with the meal only to realize that he wasn't the only one voicing something.

The girl moved slowly, another soft moan passing by her lips, her brows scrunching together and her clenched fists sliding up her form near her face and he could only stare, his mouth slightly ajar at the scene in front of him. Long strands of ebony hair were sprawled out all around her like a halo, the pale alabaster skin of her neck and chest slinking out from under the shirt he had clothed her with; the neck flap opening just slightly exposing the rosy bud of her right nipple. He felt his throat constrict and the air evaporate from his lungs as he watched her, an alien feeling beginning to swell in his abdomen.

Pounding on his chest, he roughly coughed up the fish meat that had found its way lodged in his throat until it uneasily slid down, tears prickling at the backs of his eyes and obscuring this maidenly vision right in front of him. Gathering his bearings as best he could, he went to her and kneeled, his fingers trembling ridiculously as he moved the shirt to recover her exposed form. His calloused fingers brushed with a feather's touch over the now taut bud and he tried his hardest to swallow the enormous lump growing in his throat.

She was just so beautiful, so remarkable sleeping there with an air of innocence and he didn't even stop to think what had compelled him to help her. Sure, he may not have been the nicest of people, or the most considerate, not ignoring the face of being extremely bitter over his current and past situations, but he couldn't have left her there. Something inside told him that it would have been impossible to do so; not to mention more cruel than he was said to be. Sighing heavily, he sat back and focused his energy on watching the fire blazing in front of him, he had to stay awake and keep watch for any lingering dangers.

There was something in the air that he didn't like; the slight paranoia feeling that there was an avid watcher somewhere out in the shadows waiting for the right moment. Just sitting there waiting with cold eyes and an evil aura and he didn't like the feeling, not at all. Violet eyes were entranced, hypnotized by an old memory dancing in the brilliant flames and he felt his heart constrict painfully thinking about a first kiss and undying love. He knew that those thoughts only added to the bitterness, deepening his angry thirst and dragging him deeper into self-hatred, but how could he not think about it?

How could he not when at one point in his miserable life he had experienced what his father had said to be love? An emotion that was hard to find, even harder for it to be reciprocated, only to have everything come crumbling down around him and stealing away a part of him he never knew could be stolen in the first place.

All he knew was it didn't matter how long it took him because he wouldn't stop until he found her and took back everything she took from him and more. Then he'd be free from his curse and the cursed existence in which he lived with day to day. He wanted to be free from it all and become what he always dreamed about since he could remember, stronger. Stronger to keep from falling into the same trap he had fallen into before, stronger so he could protect the ones he wanted, and stronger to face all those who stood in his way.

_How could you do this to me?_ He mentally berated. _All I wanted was to be with you and love you, why did you betray me? _

"S-" A soft husky voice tore him from his bitter thoughts and onto the girl in front of him, "S-souta?"

Subconsciously he scooted closer to her fluttering eyes, his hand gingerly touching her and brushing the tangled hair from her face. A worried frown marred his own features as her eyes connected with his. There was confusion, pain, and fear swirling in her eyes and he had the sudden urge to pull her into his strong embrace and never let her go, but against his impulsive judgment, he stuck with looming over her.

"How are ya' feeling?" he asked softly helping her sit up and wrapping another one of his shirts around her slender shoulders. It wasn't as if he really needed them anyway, she needed them to stave off the night chill, and he didn't.

Her eyes darted around the small campsite, open wide and almost unseeing, yet frantically searching for something. He assumed it was for the little boy he buried, who she probably knew as Souta; and despite knowing better, he didn't want to tell her. Holding his breath, he carefully reached for the other skewered fish from its hold and placed the edge of the stick onto the girl's hand, curling her fingers around it.

"You should eat something," he said softly before getting to his feet and going over to where he had originally been. He couldn't be so gentle with her, so understanding and helpful when she was only hindering his journey. She would slow him down, distract him, and that wasn't what he wanted. He didn't want the responsibility of protecting and taking care of another human girl, he didn't have the time or the patience for it.

Pulling his bag to his side, he dug around aimlessly inside, searching for something that he knew didn't exist anymore, but doing so to ease the tension he felt building rapidly in the pits of his stomach. He tossed it aside after a few moments of rummaging before tossing a few more small and long sticks into the fire; he needed to keep it burning in order to keep her warm. It wasn't that he didn't care about the girl, because he did a little at least, he was concerned, interested, and secretly stuck in awe about her very appearance.

"How did I get here?" her voice was small, traces of fear and anxiety catching his ears and forcing his eyes to meet hers.

The urge to sigh was overpowering and tearing his eyes away from hers, he clenched his jaw. Suddenly he was irritated, not with her, but by everything else that occurred. The horse that ran off and trapped him in this mess, the little boy who was buried somewhere a mile or two away from where they sat, and the look of her face as she watched him. She looked so familiar and he hadn't realized it until she spoke.

"I carried you here," he cursed mentally seeing her flinch as his sharp tone. "I found you in the forest and couldn't leave you for the crows ya' know."

He fell back on what he knew, what he could control and acted coldly as he picked up his poor excuse for food and took a bite, his appetite now non-existent. He listened carefully to her shaky breath, her silent sniffle, and immediately could feel the guilt settling in; he hadn't meant to upset her to the point of tears. Tossing what was left of his food into the fire, he let loose the sigh he was holding back and ran his fingers roughly through his hair, his fingers curling around the strands and tugging on it to try to relieve some of the pressure.

"I just didn't want to leave you out there to die okay," it was more or less a confession, but one that he would never admit. "So no crying alright? I may be an ass but I'm not a monster that's going to eat you."

"T-thank you," her eyes fell to the fish in her hands and slowly she took a small bite, silent tears slipping down her face and falling onto the material of the shirt covering half of her thighs.

Alarms went off in his head as he sat there watching her cry and he felt his heart skip a beat. He practically scrambled to his feet and over to where she sat, his hands gripping her shoulders tightly as she sat there looking absolutely defeated. He didn't know how to react, how to keep her from shedding any more crystal droplets of water and it was making him extremely nervous. The skewered fish dropped onto the dirt, small hands trembling as ebony hair fell over her shoulders, the long bangs covering her eyes.

He could handle just about anything from building a fire and giving first aid to strategies and striking down massive demons; however, seeing a women crying was like asking him to fly, he wasn't equipped with the knowledge or the effective tools of keeping any women from crying and it made him feel powerless.

"Everything's going to be okay," he said desperately trying to stop the fall of tears. "P-please, stop crying. I hate to see women cry, you'll make your face all red and puffy. I-"

Skinny and long arms wrapped around his waist and ebony hair brushed against his face as she threw herself into his body, her sobs growing louder as she continued crying. His eyes were wide and his arms stood out as he stared down at her shuddering back, her body laying arched over on his lap. He was lost for word. A moment or two passed by before his heart started beating again and when the initial shock wore off his tense body relaxed, his hands resting softly on her back and rubbing it as soothingly as he knew how. Tonight, he guessed, he would let her cry her eyes out until she felt better and tomorrow; well that would have to be dealt with later.

Morning had come sooner than he expected, the soft melody of songbirds pulling him from the most comfortable and warm sleep he had experienced in many, many years. At first he didn't understand why he was laying back, his arms wrapped around a warm sleeping body, the hot air from her slightly parted mouth waxing and waning across his neck. He could feel the heat spreading throughout his body, it was relaxing and he found himself smiling a little as he watched her sleep.

For him it was an indescribable feeling just laying there with her curled up beside him, her thin fingers sprawled out on his naked chest. This stranger, this girl he had never met before; hadn't even had a coherent conversation with fit perfectly in his embrace and despite how weird and alien it should have been he was content. More or less at peace with himself. It shouldn't have been that way, it was wrong in so many ways and his mind screamed for him to move away, but he didn't want to.

It would have been great if it were nothing more than a dream and he would wake up alone, his horse a few feet away lazily grazing on the green grass, yet that wasn't how things worked out; he wasn't dreaming. Yawning tiredly, he carefully inched onto his side trying to escape from the intimate position the two of them were in, his lower back popping loudly along with his hip. He had hissed in displeasure at the popping joins, his hip forcing unwanted pressure and inability to move as quickly as he would have liked. His eyebrows scrunched together for a moment as he tried maneuvering his arm from underneath the sleeping beauty and for the most part he was successful until she moved onto her back, her blue eyes opening and staring directly at him, almost staring right through him and he felt his heart skip a beat like before.

"Good morning," it was barely a whisper, but he couldn't help but stare at her lips as she spoke. "Who are you?"

His brain went blank as he stared at her dumbly, his mouth opening and closing like a floundering fish. His body was over reacting, the sensitive flesh tingling on the arm where her fingers touched. It was ironic that the moment he wanted to say something the most his voice refused to cooperate, leaving him voiceless.

"InuYasha," it had come out sounding completely breathless despite him trying to sound composed.

She licked her lips innocently and he felt his stomach surge forward, he was losing all the self control that he had left watching her so closely. "InuYasha…"

The way that she said his name drove him to the edge and before he knew what he was doing he was inches away from those teasing, slightly parted lips, the heat of her breath hot against his own and making the coils in his abdomen wind up tighter than before. He wanted her, wanted her so badly that it was almost excruciatingly painful for him. His heart was racing and the moment her blue eyes drifted close, he knew that it was all over.

Their lips met gently, the feel bringing nostalgia to his frantically pounding heart and efficiently shutting off his brain. InuYasha cupped her jaw and claimed her lips again in a demanding kiss, feeling the electricity flowing through his body like a torrent stream.

Her fingers brushed against his sensitive nipples and he couldn't contain his groan as the gooseflesh ran up his spine. It was a blistering heat as his hair curtained the two of them from the outside world, her kiss-bruised lips parting, hoping for air only for him to hear her gasp as he plundered her mouth, his tongue tasting the essence of her and drinking it in greedily. Nails dug into the flesh of his shoulder as he pressed himself firmly against her yielding body, awakening things that he had never before realized was there in the first place.

InuYasha pulled away from her, his breathing uneven and his eyes sliding open to stare at her in surprise. He hadn't meant to kiss her, to take advantage, but there was a growing need festering inside of him craving to touch her again; to kiss her silly until the feeling went away.

"I-I'm sorry," his voice was a few octaves lower than normal and he tried clearing his throat.

"Kagome," he realized that it was her name and he opened his mouth to say something else when her lips slanted over his and once again his mind clouded over and he was lost in his instincts, releasing the beast inside.

**_E/N:_** lol I thought the last bit was a little funny, but maybe that's just me. Well thanks to everyone who has taken the time to leave a review for this newborn baby of mine... I greatly appreciate it, mucho mucho! I'm working on the next part as I speak, and I've got about 1/4th of it done. Hopeing to have the next chapter by the end of the weekend maybe, and hopefully a new chapter to "Getting to know you", cuz I love that story too! lol

Until next time, **_-Krystal- _**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own them, never will, but a girl can dream. _

_**Anything For Love**_

_**By Miztikal-Dragon**_

Chapter Four

Calmly she sat on the large rock near the cold river, it had been days since she woke up finding herself in a stranger's arms, a pair of vibrant violent eyes staring into her soul. Days since that hot passionate embrace, her very first encounter with the sort and every time she thought about it, it brought a bright red blush to her cheeks. How the two of them ended up in a tight lip lock, body and limbs entwining she was still uncertain of; although, she in no way regretted it. There was just something about InuYasha that screamed adventure and mystery and like a mother the a flame, she was drawn to him.

He always had a feel about him, a discrete look in his eyes that seemed like he was searching for something. Always searching and alert. The first time she was with InuYasha and conscious she cried herself nearly sick, her heart breaking over the fact that her entire village was completely gone. Every last person dead, including her mother. InuYasha never said if he had seen her little brother, if he had found anything to his whereabouts and no matter how desperately she wished for him to be out there somewhere alive and surviving. She knew that she was extremely lucky for her new companion to have stumbled upon her and saved her life, but it didn't take away the pain.

Kagome had convinced InuYasha to take her back to the village she came from, practically begging and when he acquiesced she'd been simply ecstatic. To her InuYasha was the strong, not so quiet type. He was brash and didn't listen to reason, but everything he did, he did out of the goodness of his heart and she appreciated his patience with her. Even if it was barely noticeable.

When they first entered the village, InuYasha's eyes had narrowed; his body going rigid with disgust and pity. There were bodies littering the ground, the smell of their already decomposing flesh clouding the air and making him gag. He was pretty sensitive for a human and Kagome wondered if at one point in his life if InuYasha had been a holy man of some sort. Of course Kagome never asked him since he had yet to offer her any personal information about himself besides his name and the fact that he was nothing more than a traveler. And even that coming from him seemed suspicious.

InuYasha had been the first to suggest to burry all of the villagers and it warmed Kagome's heart to see that even though he seemed like a cold and hard-headed man, there was compassion hiding beneath his thick exterior. She admired him for his strength as he helped dig the graves and place each of her neighbors safely into their eternal resting places; the sweat falling from his brown and down his subtly visible muscles in his back and arms.

On more than a few occasions, she caught herself staring at him as he worked, his long braided hair teasing his skin; his bangs covering his face and sticking to his flesh from the salty sweat. She knew that it was improper and that she shouldn't get attached to him since he was only taking her as far as the next village, but she couldn't help it; she was already attached after only a few days. He was the only thing that she had left to hold onto and she didn't want to leave his side yet.

They only stayed in the village Kagome once called home until they were finished burying the dead and they were able to gather a few things that would prove to be useful. InuYasha hadn't wanted to stay a moment longer than they needed to be, talking about a bad aura and that it made him too nervous to be able to sit still. Kagome understood though, she didn't want to stay neither, the pain filled memory of losing her entire family not even a fortnight before still fresh in her mind.

So the two of them packed up what few things they had and together they traveled as far west as they could go. It had been almost pitch black out, the moon barely able to give enough light before InuYasha decided to set up camp for the night and when he had Kagome was more than grateful. Her legs burned with fatigue and she believe that if he hadn't decided to stop for the night, she would have passed out from exhaustion.

He was a life saver that night when his large hands touched her shoulder, pulling off the heavy pack; his calloused fingers calming her abused and stiff muscles. He was a godsend and her face heated even more thinking about how mothering he was, in a manly sort of way of course.

The next morning InuYasha was the first to rise and Kagome often wondered how much he actually slept or if he even got tired because she could never tell. He didn't seem like the type to wear his heart on his sleeve (since he hardly ever wore shirts in the first place), but she was positive that his face gave away most of his feelings to the point that it was simply ridiculous. He had more emotional outbursts than she did during that time of the month.

The day went by slowly and Kagome tried her best to keep her boredom at bay by humming a song her mother taught her, though it didn't last very long. InuYasha seemed to like his silence and snapped at her a few times annoyed by her "pathetic human melodies".

She didn't understand what he meant when the words left his mouth and she was ignored after questioning her companion. He had become crankier than normal so she just brushed it from her mind and continued on walking, this time silently.

InuYasha, however, was lost deep within his own thoughts as he glanced quickly behind him at the blue-eyed, ebony hair girl merely a yard or so away. Everything about her stuck him familiar; event he song she sang was a painful memory and he cursed himself after snapping at her. It wasn't Kagome that he was angry at, he was angry with his weakness and for not being able to protect himself against the one thing the thought wouldn't betray him.

Kikyo, the name wedged itself into the back of his mind leaving a frown on his face. It was because of her that he had become what he did and he was now searching endlessly for her. There were so many things he wanted to ask her (more or less violently), and he couldn't stop the anger that started boiling his blood. Love wasn't something he took lightly, yet with her he had somehow underestimated everything else that was important.

Clenching his hands into tight fists, InuYasha pushed himself harder, quickening his step tenfold. He had no leads to where Kikyo was; he had only his instincts, but somehow he knew he would find her. He wouldn't allow himself to stop until he did. Kagome called out to him a few times; however, he ignored her yet again and kept right on walking. He could hear the gravel crunching underneath the sandals he loaned to her, having decided to go barefoot at the village a ways back and he wondered why he had allowed her to tag along with him in the first place.

She was slower than he was, keeping him from going at the pace he pleased and she only irritated him when she had to stop for the night or rest. It was the fact that she was human and humans had weaknesses, horrible and pathetic weaknesses that was beneath him. Sure he'd been human for a while now - a long while, but didn't mean that he wasn't disgusted because in all honesty he was.

The wind picked up, his pace slowing down as he walked uphill, the packs on his back trying to off balance him, but they didn't. He wasn't aware of how deep he descended into his thoughts until Kagome's surprised cry echoed through his ears and his blood ran cold. His head jerked back immediately, watching Kagome slid down the little hill they were on. InuYasha cursed under his breath as he backtracked, somehow he had put quite a distance between him and Kagome and guilt started bubbling in his chest as he watched her.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly reaching out to help her up only for his hands to be smacked away.

"I'm fine," her voice shook with emotion as she struggled to get back on her feet, pain registering in her leg, but she bit it down stubbornly. "I don't need your help."

InuYasha stared at her with surprise for a moment or two, Kagome's body shaking as she brushed the dirt from her borrowed clothing. One of the sandal straps had snapped making it useless and Kagome removed it looking at the destroyed sandal with more than just distaste. Tears brimmed her eyes and the guilt started devouring InuYasha and the human girl threw the sandal into the trees, angrily yelling out curses that made his eyes widen. He hadn't known that the girl in front of him knew such language, but then again he should have.

"Kagome," he started reaching out to touch her only for his hand to be smacked away again.

"Let's just keep going," she sounded upset and she refused to look at him as she slowly limped forwards. "The father we get before dark, the better off we'll be."

He remembered saying something along the same lines to her before and bit back the urge to yell at her for being clumsy and stubborn. It was obvious that she was hurt and in pain, but if she wanted to pretend it was okay, then he'd let her pout till she gave up. He had all the time in the world and he could wait her out if he wanted to.

The silence between them was thick and InuYasha matched Kagome's slow pace, walking beside her in case her leg gave out on her (which it was looking about ready to). He hadn't meant for things to turn out the way they had and he mentally berated himself, inching closer to her side; his hand almost touching Kagome's. It would be dark again soon and he wanted to find a small body of water to wash off all the day's grime and sweat, not to mention attend to Kagome's swelling ankle; it looked sprained.

He stopped dead in his tracks, his large hand wrapping around Kagome's wrist causing her to almost lose her balance. "You need to rest."

"No I don't, I'm fine." Blue eyes narrowed angrily and InuYasha felt his hackles rise.

"Then let me carry you so you won't strain yourself!" His irritation with her was skyrocketing.

"I said NO!"

"Damn it Kagome!" He yelled angrily jerking her toward him and making her stumble.

Her hands grabbed him trying to stay on her feet and InuYasha easily swept her off her feet carrying her bridal style. Kagome cried out, her arms and legs flailing violently, her fist clipping his jaw and he bit back the growl in his throat. He wasn't trying to embarrass her, but he had had enough of her temper tantrum. She would only hurt herself if she kept going and he wasn't going to risk having to slow down anymore if he didn't have to.

If she wanted to run the risk of breaking her ankle beyond repair then who was he to try and stop her, but he sure as hell wouldn't let her do it while she was with him. He threatened to drop her if she continued squirming and Kagome instantly calmed, her hands crossing her chest angrily as she pouted. She was beginning to aggravate him alright, but after a few hours of carrying her he found himself smiling. Kagome's body relaxed against him, her head laying on his should and her hands clasped in her lap; she was sleeping.

He didn't know how long ago Kagome fell asleep, but it hadn't been long. All she really seemed to do was sleep and it bothered him, though then again he didn't need to sleep s much as humans did. He was different. How different he was, he wasn't willing to admit because he was still human in the long run. InuYasha didn't like straying away from the river and he sighed in relief as he heard the running water as he got closer.

It wouldn't be much further until he could stop for the night and he held Kagome tighter against his body spotting the blue water behind a few evenly spaced trees. Settling down by a tree, InuYasha carefully propped Kagome against the trunk before dropping the few packs they carried unceremoniously on the ground. He was careful to make sure nothing dangerous was around before pulling free the sash tied around his waist holding up his pants and allowing the material to drop around his ankles.

Kagome would hopefully be asleep for a while longer, long enough for him to at least get a proper bath without worrying about his nudity too much. InuYasha moaned quietly as the cool water pooled around his hips, striping away the fatigue clawing at his back. It felt good to be scrubbing his skin raw, the pain of knowing he was clean and he scratched at his scalp. Everything had to be clean, but why the sudden overwhelming need to be clean appeared in the back of his mind was beyond him.

All he wanted to do was relax, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to any time soon. He always had to be on his toes, prepared for anything that came his way. Finding something he could use, InuYasha sat down on a large rock, his lower half still submerged underneath the cool water as he silently watched the still sleeping girl.

He had only realized then as he stared at Kagome how much she resembled the woman he was searching for. Sure, it had been many years since he had last seen Kikyo, many many years, but he was certain that if the two females stood next to each other they would look related.

Was it possible that they were related? His mind wandered and he frowned angrily. If Kagome was related to Kikyo he understood why he would feel attached her the young woman, but the thoughts were unwanted. After all, it was Kikyo who had been the one to curse him and threw back everything he gave to her into his face.

Human - that's what he had been willing to be for Kikyo and she wanted it; he remembered clearly she had said so on numerous accounts. Her, the well-known powerful priestess with extraordinary powers and the protector of the Shikon Jewel and InuYasha, the worthless and naïve hanyou; a dirty half-breed of both demon and human. He hated himself and Kikyo had taken pity on him. Pity that he believe had eventually turned into something a kin to love, but oh how he had been wrong.

She persuaded him to use the Shikon Jewel, the very same jewel she vowed to protect in order for him to become human and because he allowed himself to fall in love with her, he agreed. A priestess couldn't love a hanyou, couldn't be with a half demon when it was her duty to purify al evil. However, he would allow her to take away the 'evil' in his blood and the jewel would disappear and the two of them would be free from their chains.

No longer would she have to fulfill her duty of protecting a jewel that wouldn't exist and no longer would InuYasha be half of anything. He would be human and Kikyo would allow her love to shower over him and together they would live as man and wife. Happily ever after.

That's how it should have been, at least it was what Kikyo had claimed would be and he had been dumb enough to believe her malicious lies. Instead he was stuck with an eternal curse, forever walking the earth in search of his other half and a priestess with the Shikon Jewel. InuYasha knew that deep down when he finally found Kikyo he would find his real body and it was one of the only things keeping him going.

Glancing up at the night sky, InuYasha spotted the waning crescent moon, dreading when the new moon would come. He had too many secrets buried deep inside his heart and he decided that his time with Kagome was coming to an end. Water dripped down his body as he left the river, pulling on his pants without drying off; the cloth sticking to his skin uncomfortably as he retied the sash at his hips.

He still needed to get a fire burning and Kagome's ankle needed to be wrapped up. Normally he wouldn't wait till she was awake to administer fist aide; however, he had too many things on his mind to be able to concentrate completely on her as he should. Starting a small fire hadn't been hard and drawing his knees up to his chin InuYasha watched the flames as they grew; losing himself to old memories and hypnotized by the orange and yellow flames.

It was midday when Kagome woke up from her deep sleep, the numbing pain of her leg pulling her from her dreams. Rubbing the numb appendage, she glanced around her surroundings spying InuYasha sleeping a few feet away. His arms were wrapped around his knees and his long black hair slipping over his face. At first glance his hair appeared lighter, maybe silver, but as she rubbed her sleep filled eyes all she saw was black. Nibbling on her lower lip, Kagome wondered silently what InuYasha would look like with silver hair and a cherry red blush spread over her cheeks.

"How is your ankle?" InuYasha's voice made her jump. "Does it hurt?"

"A little," it bothered her and she wanted to kick herself for being so stubborn and trying to walk when she knew it wasn't wise. "Could you help me InuYasha?"

His eyes opened and she fought down a gasp as she stared into amber eyes. She couldn't believe what she was seeing as he climbed slowly to his feet, his hair fluttering and she felt her heart skip a beat. Silver - she wasn't dreaming, his hair was actually silver and his skin darkened into a sun kissed brown. The sight of him stole her breath away and the way the sun hid behind him, his clawed hand outstretching towards her, she thought she could see a pair of white dog ears poking out of his wild mane of hair.

"I-InuYasha?" She whispered breathlessly, her blue eyes wide with disbelief. The man in front of her was heavenly.

Kagome jumped as InuYasha's hand brushed over her face, light shimmering from her vision and she stared into the concerned and deep violet of InuYasha's eyes. Whatever she had seen disappeared and she released the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Was she dreaming or was it something else? She touched the hand on her face just to be sure that he was real and when InuYasha's eyebrows rose, her face suddenly became hot.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly before helping her carefully to her feet, his arm wrapping around her back.

"I-" could she tell him what she had just seen? "I don't know…"

He snorted lifting her off of her feet much to her displeasure. "Well I am only one man so only one injury at a time or else I will drop you."

"Do that and I'll kill you," she threatened, her arms coming up and snaking around InuYasha's neck.

His laugh was loud and Kagome found herself smiling, her mood lifting higher than it had been in a few weeks. Her muscles tensed though, watching the river get closer and she cried out, tightening her hold on InuYasha. His sly grin only grew wider with each step and Kagome screamed when InuYasha let go, her body falling into the cold water, but not without InuYasha.

**_E/N: _** Well I finally posted a new chapter to this story as well! I'm on a roll!

Fanfiction: Secret35 - Your very welcome! thanks so much for the compliment, you make me blush!

Animespiral: Malitiadixie - lol okay! thanks for the review!

Mediaminer: Miss Mischief - Thankz! lol

Adultfanfiction: Kookookitty - Well you found your answer in this chapter! And no, thank yoU! lol mucho mucho! Shaid - yosh that's exactly where I am going. This story will be getting more violent and graphic as I dwell deeper into this kind of twisted story plot! Yay! lol.

I'll update again as soon as I can!

-Krystal-


End file.
